


Joshler Drabbles

by SilentOwl22



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hotels, Light Angst, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just some cute fluff okay, mainly a mix of fics mushed together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOwl22/pseuds/SilentOwl22
Summary: This fic is just a series of multiple joshler drabbles. Some are fluffy and some are sad. I hope yall enjoy! These fics are not connected.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler hummed quietly as he sat on the hotel bed he and josh shared for this week of the cali tour. "Hey ty, how're you?" Josh mumbled sleepily, just about waking up. Tyler giggled as josh's stubble tickled his neck. " i'm okay- josh, stop-stop that tickles!" Tyler laughed, squirming as josh rubbed his chin against tyler's neck. "Im warning you-ahaha- if you-ah- dont stop!" Tyler tried to make sentences but failed as josh moved to tickle his waist. Tyler laughed some more and tried to kick josh off but that didn't work. Tyler grabbed josh's neck and brought him down for a kiss, josh slowly melted into the kiss, stopping his hands from tickling tyler. "Mmmm fine, ill let you off the hook," josh commented, wrapping his arms round tyler's waist. Tyler smirked, happy to win this war. He scratched gently behind josh's ear, earning a satisfied hum as josh leaned into him. "You're like a cat," tyler said. And after a while of silence tyler wondered if josh had fallen back asleep.

He had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil angst but happy ending dw

Josh was out of sorts after a particularly bad show that evening. He sighed loudly as he unlocked the door to the hotel he and tyler shared for the week. Josh's brain wouldnt stop repeating the same mistake he made at the concert, over and over again. Maybe people noticed. It wasnt too obvious, breaking a drumstick was normal, right? Maybe he was hitting his drums to loud, maybe it was so loud no one could hear tyler singing? Maybe tyler noticed and wanted josh to stop being the drummer for Twenty One Pilots???  
Josh stopped at that thought. That was ridiculous, right? Tyler wouldnt... ? Tyler couldnt.... but he could. It was easy to make drum tracks nowadays. Who says tyler even wants josh in the band? Josh couldnt stop overthinking, his anxiety taking over his body. He started to shake madly, he dropped to the carpeted floor beside the hotel bed. "T-tyler please... please don't- don't kick me out th-the band," josh mumbled, knowing tyler wasnt there, but too paranoid to care.  
Tyler opened the door to find a disshelved josh on the floor, dried tear stains on his cheeks. "Josh?! Josh come-come, what happened babe?" Tyler worried, scrambling to the foot of the bed and taking off his shoes. Josh clutched desperately onto tyler's yellow sweater. " Please-please dont kick m-me out..." josh cried, fresh new tears bubbling from his eyes, he pulled tyler so he was face to face with josh. "I promise i wont hit the drums hard, please ty," josh pushed his head to tyler's chest. Tyler huffed out a breath, " Josh? You're joking right? Why would i ever leave my baby?" Tyler started, petting josh's yellow hair gently. "You play just fine, hit your drums as hard as possible. Not just for me, for the clique, too." Tyler crooned, shuffling so josh's head was in his lap. "Whatever brought this on? Someone said something- was it someone on twitter?" Tyler's voice hardening with rage at the thought. Josh shook his head, mocha eyes full blown as he stayed still, wanting tyler to pet his hair forever. He stared at his lover's face, "I overthought everything. I broke my drumstick at the concert today and i thought...." Josh sighed, "Yeah now that i think of it i really do overthink too much. I'm sorry ty, don't worry anymore." Josh apologised. Tyler laughed softly, bending to give josh a kiss on the nose. "Babe, anytime you need me, im here." Josh smiled, catching a warm glow in tyler's eyes and knowing he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad angst with no happy ending :( based on josh's snapchat story today, gone to disney without tyler.

"It kinda hurts, Mark..." josh mumbled, walking down the concrete pathway in disneyworld, children screamed here and there, families walked together, shops were open, it was a warm day in florida. But why was josh feeling so empty? Mark hopped up to josh to hear him over the crowds. " What does?" He asked, noticing that this morning Josh had looked out of sorts. Josh turned to face him, eyes droopy, "The fact that... tyler and i have been planning this trip to disney for ages. Last time we went Disney was so much fun- we just had to make new memories," Josh smiled bitterly at the thought, "We promised that during the stretch of the florida tour we would go. But .. that didnt happen, did it?" Josh's voice became quiet, mark had never heard josh sound so heartbroken. "Tyler told me-called me on his phone, Actually -this morning right when i bought the matching mickey mouse hats- to tell me that he and ...and... Jenna... are going on a. DATE. Today! So i-i refunded his ticket, gave the hat to a fan, and went with you g-guys?" Josh rubbed at his eyes, embarassed to be crying in public, what if a fan saw him? " Josh, i feel for you. But tyler has jenna now. Isnt it time for you to move on?" Josh shook his head. "I loved tyler since the day i met him. He's my soulmate mark, i can feel it. He fills this emptyness in me. But tyler's soulmate isnt me... or he'd be by my side like last time, right? Holding my hand and- " josh stopped, too choked up in tears. He walked down the grey path again, not waiting for Mark to reply. Tears still streaming from his eyes. 

 

Tyler felt a dull ache in his chest for the whole of his date, wondering why he felt like a piece of him was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooe yall survived and enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, make sure to leave a nice comment and kudos! :)


End file.
